warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Glory Fox
'''Glory '''the Fox is a small, midnight-black she-fox with brindle-striped white swirls, pale paws with the colors of the morning sky, and heather-blue eyes. She is roleplayed by 4pinkbear. She is a Goddess to all foxes and later becomes entangled in the upcoming 4th Generation Prophecy. Pre-Roleplay History Glory was born to Mother Fox and Father Fox, the two first Foxes in the world. Father fox felt that she was their glory, to where she gets her name from. Father Fox remarks that she inherited his midnight fur, and Mother Fox exclaims about her unusual markings. Her brother, Bobwhite, is born as well. When Glory and Bobwhite reach breeding age, Bobwhite falls in love with a fox that Glory created for him, named Canary for her russet-ginger fur. Bobwhite and Canary have one cub, Midnight, with the same fur as Glory. Bobwhite and Canary are murdered by a wolf, and Midnight is left to die. Luckily, Glory adopts her and helps with the care. Midnight first opens her eyes in only 2 weeks, but is very shy and lonely without any brothers or sisters. So, Glory creates Trio, a mate for herself, in hopes to have cubs for Midnight to play with. However, Trio decieves her by kidnapping Midnight to be his mate after she is old enough and abandoning Glory. Glory searches for 10 years and secretly spies Midnight with her own cub and talking lovingly towards Trio. Glory, jealous and seeking revenge on Trio, waits for Midnight to be alone and tricks her into returning to Glory. Midnight becomes lonely and desperate to return to her cub and mate, but they are too far to return. Midnight dies. Glory goes into rage because of Trio. Trio finds Glory, and, out of grief and rage, pushes her into a hollow stump, and sets off a large pile of rocks on top of it, trapping Glory inside. However, Glory was immortal, unlike Trio and Midnight, she can live without food or water forever. Midnight's daughter, Hummingbird, sets out to find her father and discovers him dead with a slit in his throat near the stump with rocks in it. Glory sees her through a crack in the rock and uses a charm to make a sleep chamber around Hummingbird, to protect her. Glory telepathically moves it towards her and into the rock pile. Glory falls into an 1000-year sleep, as well. Then, Glory awoke to discover that her stump was gone, and she was trapped in a hole deep under the surface. All that was with her was Hummingbird, still deep in sleep, and the hole. Desiring revenge for the loss of her daughter, Glory awaited to resurface. Recently, due to the rain she conjured up, she resurfaced and then put Hummingbird down. She lets out a growl of victory, which makes the rain ten times harsher. Whispershade, not knowing of Glory, takes Hummingbird. However, when Glory turns around, she notices Hummingbird is gone, and they never got to introduce themselves to eachother, and she throws a hideous rage, causing the rain to grow so harsh that she has to turn herself invisible, which also allows things to go right through her as she angrily searches for a suitable revenge on the 'thief'. Trivia *﻿Glory is based off Grandmother Moccasin, a Cottonmouth snake who is 1000 years old, from the book ''The Underneath ''by Kathi Appelt. Midnight is based off Night Song, her adopted daughter, and Hummingbird is her Granddaughter. Trio is similar to Hawk Man. If this is confusing, you need to read the book! *She's a nature goddess, but she mainly does with sunshine and rain. It's sunny when she's happy, and rainy when she's upset. *It is unknown how Lavenderheart, Jadekit, and Lilykit already knew about Glory Fox when she arose. It may have been sent to them by StarClan, or the foxes' legends may have found their way into Category:Other Animals Category:Fox Category:4pinkbear's Roleplay Cats Category:Living Character